


Craving

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Golden Age Narnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turkish Delight haunts Edmund in two worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for 100foraslan.livejournal.com

King Edmund the Just scrupulously avoids Turkish Delight. When it is served, he waves the dish on without comment. If, on such nights, King Edmund is quieter than usual, and his dry wit turns sour, it is only Queen Lucy who notices such things.

In England, Turkish Delight haunts Edmund, the craving mixing itself up with homesickness and the hollowness in his palms where his sword used to be. If the plain English taste is porridge in his mouth, but he makes himself sick on it anyway, it is Lucy who holds his hair and is silent while he cries.


End file.
